Fragmen
by Kenzeira
Summary: [Untuk #FID7] Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apakah setiap laki-laki memiliki imajinasi tertentu dalam penyatuan. [SasuSai] MM/Yaoi.


**Ringkasan** : Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apakah setiap laki-laki memiliki imajinasi tertentu dalam penyatuan.

 **Warning** : mxm/yaoi/bl; **sasusai** —sasukexsai; stepfather!sai; sasuke's point of view all the way; fast-pace; a bit ooc; au.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _ **Special for Fujoshi Independence Day 7 #LoveWins**_

* * *

 **FRAGMEN**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat aku kecil, aku pernah bermain bola di dalam rumah, sendirian. Aku tak memiliki banyak teman. Tinggal di perumahan elite membuatku sulit beradaptasi dengan anak seusiaku. Ibuku, Mikoto, adalah wanita baik yang selalu menemaniku bermain. Namun, siang itu, petir rasanya tiba-tiba menggelegar. Aku tak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga kesayangannya. Vas bunga pemberian mendiang ayahku, Fugaku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berbuat. Segala bayangan mengerikan bermunculan. Ibuku mencintai ayahku lebih besar daripada cintanya padaku. Dia pasti marah besar, dia pasti memukuliku, tak memberiku makan. Dia akan mengabaikanku seharian. Aku masih kecil dan tolol, jadi—bahkan sebelum Ibu pulang bekerja—aku menangis tersendu-sendu, mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Bila diceritakan saat aku dewasa, rasanya hal itu terdengar lucu. Tapi, anehnya, setiap mengingat hal itu, aku selalu merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan paling fatal. Tidak, ibuku tidak marah atau melakukan apa yang pernah terbayang dalam pikiranku, sudah kubilang, dia wanita baik—paling baik di jagat raya, dia hanya tersenyum, mengusap helai-helai rambutku dan berkata bahwa apa yang kulakukan tidak akan membuatnya marah. Betapa besar pun.

Dia hanya memintaku untuk lebih terbuka. Dan berhenti mengkhawatirkan yang tak perlu.

Aku memahami betul kata-kata Ibu, sebab, setelahnya, dia membawa seorang pria ke rumah dengan bayi dalam gendongan. Ibuku terbuka dalam menjalin hubungan, tidak menutup-nutupi apapun, dan itu berarti, dia memintaku untuk tak mengkhawatirkan yang tak perlu—seperti apa yang terjadi di film-film tentang seorang anak yang dianiaya ibu tiri atau ayah tiri. Aku menyayangi ibuku, sangat menyayanginya. Jadi, aku menerima pria beserta bayi itu secara terbuka. Mereka lalu menikah.

Mikoto adalah wanita paling baik, namun selalu bernasib buruk dalam pernikahan. Setelah ditinggal mati Fugaku, dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pria itu—suami keduanya—pergi begitu saja setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka saat hujan badai. Bayi yang baru bisa merangkak ditinggalkan. Adikku.

Sekarang, sudah delapan tahun semua berlalu. Aku kini menginjak usia pra dewasa. Sembilan belas tahun. Sementara adikku, Sakura, baru memasuki sekolah dasar kelas dua. Kami tidak dekat, jarang sekali mengobrol. Ibuku menyayangi Sakura selayaknya dia menyayangiku—tak peduli Sakura bukan darah dagingnya. Dia tak menuntut apapun. Dia terlalu baik. Beruntung, Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil penurut.

Dalam kurun waktu delapan tahun itu, ibuku tak lagi menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain. Tampaknya ia berbenah diri, atau barangkali berpikir untuk tidak menikah lagi. Sialnya, seminggu setelah aku berpikir demikian, ibuku akhirnya pulang ke rumah membawa serta seorang lelaki muda. Ya, lelaki muda, bukan pria dewasa di atas tiga puluh.

Namanya Sai. Shimura Sai. Baru merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh tujuh bulan lalu. Dua belas tahun lebih muda dari ibuku.

Aku tak habis pikir, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tidakkah dia bercermin, atau setidaknya malu berhubungan dengan lelaki yang bahkan belum pernah menikah. Tapi, apapun, apapun itu, aku sangat menyayanginya. Pria manapun yang dia bawa tak jadi masalah. Aku menghargai segala keputusannya, asalkan dia bisa lebih bahagia. Sakura tampaknya sepemikiran. Gadis kecil itu justru senang menempeli Sai.

Enam bulan kemudian mereka meresmikan hubungan. Acara pernikahan yang tidak terlalu besar, hanya mengundang kerabat dekat dan teman-teman kerjanya. Aku tak terlalu menikmati. Yang kulakukan sore itu hanya duduk terdiam di samping pohon rindang, di belakang gereja tempat ibuku dan Sai melangsungkan pernikahan. Sampai Sai memanggilku, memberitahu untuk bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil pengantin, pulang ke rumah dan berpesta sampanye di sana.

Malam semakin larut. Orang-orang justru datang semakin banyak. Mereka bernyanyi di panggung kecil samping kolam renang. Ada yang berdansa-dansi tak karuan, ada juga yang sibuk _flirting_. Lampu-lampu mungil memenuhi ruangan _outdoor_ tempat berlangsungnya pesta pernikahan. Aku duduk di samping kolam renang, menghela napas dan berpikir betapa pesta yang sangat _sederhana_. Gelas berisi sampanye yang nyaris kosong kumainkan. Bosan.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihatnya. Ayahku—ayah tiriku yang baru, tengah bersenda-gurau dengan empat orang lelaki seusianya. Mereka sangat menikmati pesta. Sai terlihat mencolok. Tidak, bukan karena dia mengenakan tuksedo mahal atau semacamnya, tapi karena warna kulitnya yang sepucat purnama, serupa alabaster. Kontras dengan warna tuksedo yang ia kenakan.

Dari arah berlawanan, aku melihat ibuku. Dia tampak anggun. Senyum bahagia merekah serupa kuncup bunga baru mekar. Pipinya merona dan di malam ini, aku melihatnya banyak tertawa. Tak pernah kulihat dia sebahagia ini. Aku tersenyum, ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya. Hingga tanpa kusadari seorang lelaki sudah duduk di sampingku, menawarkan sampanye utuh.

Sai. Lelaki itu tersenyum padaku, membuat kedua bola matanya hilang. Aku menerima sampanye darinya. Empat orang laki-laki yang semula mengobrol dengannya entah berpencar ke mana. Aku menyamankan diri, mengubah posisi duduk.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi, Sasuke-kun, terima kasih sudah menerimaku."

Aku memandangnya sekilas. "Kebahagiaan ibuku di atas segalanya."

Dia tersenyum lagi. Katanya, "Kau anak yang baik."

Aku tak memberi respon.

Seorang pria datang, menghampiri Sai, memberi selamat. Mereka mengoceh tentang banyak hal. Dari obrolan mereka, aku baru tahu, ternyata Sai tidak bekerja di kantor seperti yang dilakukan ibuku. Dia seorang pelukis kenamaan yang pernah membuka pameran di berbagai kota—bahkan pernah di Slovakia dan Prusia. Barangkali karena profesi itulah yang menjadi faktor utama penyebab kulitnya sepucat purnama. Aku tak menyangka dia sehebat itu.

Pria tersebut lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sai dan berbisik-bisik. Sai mendengarkan dengan serius, lima detik berselang tawanya meledak. Sai tertawa, suara tawanya jernih dan renyah. Refleks, arah pandanganku tertuju kembali padanya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tertawa, pipinya sampai merona. Aku menyaksikan adegan itu dengan perasaan ganjil yang tiba-tiba merayap dalam dada.

Aku ingin mendengar tawa itu lebih banyak lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari setelah pesta pernikahan, kami disibukkan dengan pemindahan barang-barang Sai ke dalam rumah. Kabarnya, apartemen mewah yang dibeli Sai sudah laku terjual, jadi, sebagai gantinya, dialah yang hijrah ke rumah kami. Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura pergi sekolah, diantar Ibu—dia masih memiliki sisa jatah cuti dua hari lagi. Sementara Sai dan aku sibuk memindah-mindahkan barang.

Kamar Sakura yang dianggap terlalu luas terpaksa digunakan sebagai tempat khusus untuk Sai melukis. Sakura mula-mula menolak, namun entah bagaimana bisa akhirnya dia menerima tidur di kamar tamu—yang sebentar lagi disulap dengan berbagai hiasan _hello kitty_. Kuas, palet beserta cat minyak berada dalam satu kardus besar, aku memindahkan kardus itu mengingat tubuh Sai terlalu ramping dan kecil untuk bisa membawa barang-barang seberat ini. Lelaki itu memindah-mindahkan kanvas kosong berukuran sedang.

Aku menepuk-nepukkan tangan. Di luar masih banyak lukisan-lukisan berserakan. Aku harus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menyimpannya tanpa perlu saling ditimpa.

"Sai-san, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada lukisan-lukisan itu?"

Dia menaruh kanvas besar di dekat jendela, lalu menghembuskan napas kasar. "Aku akan menaruhnya di ruangan ini."

"Saling ditimpa?"

Dia menoleh, menatapku. "Tidak, maksudku, ya, sebagian kecil. Sebelum ini, lukisan-lukisan itu aku tempel di seluruh tembok apartemen sehingga tak menyisakan satu pun ruang kosong. Dan aku akan melakukan hal itu lagi di sini."

" _Well_ , baiklah."

Kami mulai memindah-mindahkan lukisan-lukisan, menempeli paku di tembok, dan menempatkan lukisan di sana. Sai lenyap selama lima menit sebelum akhirnya dia datang membawa kursi. Dia menempeli paku-paku di tembok paling atas, dia melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang sampai tembok paling atas hampir tak lagi memiliki ruang kosong.

Aku memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan yang dibuatnya. Betapa abstrak dan aneh. Ada lukisan dengan sepasang mata tertempel di telapak kaki, ada pula manusia dengan leher panjang dihinggapi lalat-lalat. Sampai kutemukan lukisan bulan, bulat dan pucat. Aku terlalu anteng mengamati lukisan hingga kemudian kudengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh diiringi ringisan kecil.

Sai terjatuh. Tangannya keseleo. Dia meringis. Aku segera datang menghampiri, membantu ia berdiri. Sai terus-menerus memegangi lengan kanannya. Dia meringis. Dia menangis. Aku terenyuh, baru menyadari bahwa tangan adalah harta paling berharga bagi seorang pelukis.

Ibu pulang. Sakura berdiri di belakang. Sai segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Ternyata tangan kanan Sai bukan keseleo, tapi patah. Tangannya harus digips selama dua minggu, dia harus rajin mengonsumsi susu. Esoknya aku masih bisa melihat sisa-sisa kemerahan di bawah matanya saat ibuku menyuapinya sarapan sambil bersenda-gurau, aku tahu pasti Sai menangis semalaman. Di sampingku, Sakura berdiri, menarik-narik ujung pakaianku.

Katanya. "Ibu tidak bisa mengantar ke sekolah. _Niichan_ harus mengantarku."

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak pernah mengira akan berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Tiga hari berlalu, Ibu sudah harus masuk kerja, Sakura kuantar ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Kupaksa dia untuk pulang sendiri. Sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, jangan manja. Dia gadis kecil yang penurut. Betapa beruntung.

Dan, di sinilah aku sekarang, duduk di ruang makan dengan Sai di sampingku. Dia masih mengunyah bubur yang beberapa saat lalu aku suapi. Kami tak banyak bicara.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Sasuke-kun."

"Maksudmu dengan tangan kiri?"

Sai terdiam. Aku mengambil sesendok bubur dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Sai.

"Cukup buka mulutmu dan makan dengan benar. Memakan dengan tangan kiri sangat tidak sopan."

Dia lalu tersenyum. "Kau anak yang baik. Aku bangga padamu."

"Kau bersikap seolah kau ayahku."

"Aku memang ayahmu."

Aku tersentak. Benar juga. Aku sempat berpikir dia seperti teman bagiku—bahkan untuk menganggapnya sebagai kakak, rasanya sulit, dia ceroboh dan kekanakan, terlebih jika harus menganggapnya sebagai Ayah. Itu jauh lebih sulit. Aku menerimanya bersanding dengan ibuku, bukan berarti aku menerimanya sebagai ayahku. Seorang ayah tidak selemah ini.

"Jujur," kataku, mulai membuka topik sensitif. "Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau mau menikah dengan ibuku. Dia sudah dua belas tahun ketika kau baru lahir. Apakah itu normal? Maksudku, kau seorang pelukis kenamaan, hartamu tentu terbilang banyak. Ibuku barangkali tinggal di perumahan elite, tapi, hey, ini peninggalan ayahku. Sebenarnya dia hanya wanita kantoran biasa."

Sai berhenti mengunyah. Aku tahu dia pasti tersinggung. Aku menyuapinya satu sendok lagi, namun wajahnya berpaling. Dia marah.

"Aku menikahi ibumu bukan karena dia kaya, atau karena dia sangat baik padaku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku merasa, menikah dengannya adalah tindakan yang benar. Dia membutuhkan lelaki yang akan menemaninya saat dia menua nanti. Kau maupun Sakura tidak selamanya tinggal satu atap dengannya."

Aku menyimpan mangkuk bubur di atas meja. "Lalu, saat suatu hari nanti kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih muda dan segar, kau akan meninggalkan ibuku dengan menganggap bahwa itu adalah tindakan yang benar. Begitu?"

Sai bungkam. Aku lanjut bicara.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin melihat ibuku bersedih. Dia segalanya. _Segalanya_. Aku menerimamu karena aku ingin melihat dia bahagia, itu saja."

Melihatnya terdiam membuat rasa bersalah tiba-tiba hadir dalam hatiku. Aku menghela napas berat, kuputuskan untuk mengusap punggungnya. Sai tersentak kaget. Sepasang mata kami beradu. Ada sesuatu yang sulit dijabarkan, sesuatu yang seolah memberitahuku bahwa aku telah menemukan apa yang hilang. Ini terjadi dua kali. Saat pesta pernikahan juga. Padahal aku sudah berusaha menampiknya. Betapa sialan.

" _Tou-chan_ …"

Aku segera menjauhkan badan saat Sakura datang menenteng tas gendongnya. Gadis mungil itu menghambur ke pelukan Sai. Aku menatap jam.

"Sudah jam sebelas. Aku akan kerja sambilan."

Sai memandang heran. Dia lalu mengangguk.

"Sakura," panggilku pada Sakura. Gadis kecil itu menatap penuh tanya. "Tolong jaga _tou-chan_ selama Ibu belum pulang."

Dia mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum manis. Aku bergegas pergi. Ke manapun. Aku harus merenungkan hal ini di suatu tempat sebelum aku benar-benar gila.

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang malam, wajah Sai terbayang.

Aku sulit tidur. Segala hal mengenai rerupanya tergambar begitu jelas. Seolah aku melihatnya sendiri secara nyata bagaimana bentuk matanya yang bulat dan indah—dihiasi bulu-bulu lentik, hidungnya yang bangir dan bibir tipis kemerahan itu. Aku ingin mengecupnya, menyentuh setiap jengkal kulit putih pucatnya.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah setiap laki-laki memiliki imajinasi tertentu dalam penyatuan. Seperti halnya laki-laki yang gemar _roleplay_ tanpa masuk ke inti, atau mereka yang senang menggunakan _alat-alat_ atau bahkan bermain peran aku-adikmu-kau-kakakku-dan-mari-kita-bersanggama, semacam itu.

Barangkali tidak hanya laki-laki, siapa tahu perempuan pun tak jauh berbeda. Manusia memiliki sisi terliarnya sendiri-sendiri, ada yang tersimpan rapi tak terusik, ada pula yang terang-terangan menunjukkannya. Lantas aku apa?

Aku ingin memenuhi Sai, Ayah tiriku sendiri. Oh, tidak, aku bukan berimajinasi tentang keliaran yang terpendam, aku hanya gila. Aku bermasturbasi hanya dengan membayangkan wajahnya. Sial. Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan cepat, merongrong jiwa yang tak siap menghadapi hari-hari baru.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu. Sai kini tak lagi mengenakan gips. Tangannya sudah lancar digunakan. Dia melakukan aktivitasnya dengan normal. Makan, melukis, makan, melukis. Hanya itu. Wajahnya yang dulu sedikit tegang kini mulai rileks. Barangkali melukis membuatnya rileks.

Suatu malam, ketika ibuku belum juga pulang, aku mendapat telepon darinya. Katanya dia akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali. Lembur.

"Nomor Sai-kun tidak bisa dihubungi. Sasuke, apakah dia ada di rumah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ya, dia di rumah, sedang melukis seperti biasa. Dia belum keluar kamar sejak jam makan siang. Mungkin ponselnya mati. Ibu tidak usah khawatir."

Ada suara kertas dirobek-robek. "Oh, begitu. Sasuke, tolong suruh dia makan malam. Dia selalu melewatkan makan malam. Aku tidak mau dia jatuh sakit."

"Hn."

"Ah, satu lagi! Tolong cek Sakura di kamarnya, dia terlalu sering memainkan ponsel. Itu buruk untuk pengelihatan. Sakura-chan masih muda, tolong suruh dia lekas tidur dan kalau bisa, buatkan segelas susu untuknya."

Sambungan diputus. Aku menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ secara asal. Padahal aku sedang sibuk men- _scan_ segala persyaratan lamaran pekerjaan. Aku ingin bekerja di tempat yang layak. Aku jadi teringat kata-kata ibuku dua tahun lalu. Katanya, untuk bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak, aku harus menempuh pendidikan yang tinggi. Tapi aku tetap menolak tawarannya melanjutkan sekolah. Kuliah bagiku hanya membuang-buang uang.

Lepas dari kesibukanku sendiri, akhirnya dengan malas aku melangkah ke kamar tamu yang kini menjadi kamar Sakura. Adikku yang manis itu ternyata sudah lelap. Ada gelas berisi susu yang setengah kosong. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan mandiri. Aku tersenyum samar kemudian mematikan lampu kamar Sakura.

Aku lalu melangkah menuju kamar Sai—ruangan khusus untuk melukis. Pintu ditutup. Aku mengetuk tiga kali. Tak ada jawaban. Aku mengetuk lagi dan hal sama terjadi. Kuputuskan untuk membuka pintunya, ternyata tidak dikunci.

Aku melihatnya. Dia lelap di sofa dengan kepala miring. Jendela menjeblak terbuka. Bergegas kututup jendela itu lalu menghampirinya. Kugoyang-goyangkan bahu Sai. Sepasang matanya perlahan terbuka. Dia memicing, mencoba melihatku dengan benar.

"Ini sudah jam sebelas. Kau seharusnya tidur di kamar."

Dia memegangi kepala. "Mikoto?"

"Dia tidak pulang malam ini. Sibuk di kantor."

Sai terdiam selama beberapa saat, mungkin mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum genap terkumpul. Dia lalu berdiri, melangkah pelan dan tiba-tiba jatuh tepat ke arahku. Tubuhnya lemas. Aku tahu dia masih sadar. Mulutnya bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau perlu makan," kataku. Aku menahan beban tubuhnya. Dapat kurasakan tangannya yang mencengkram erat pakaianku. Kuputuskan untuk memapahnya ke dapur. Sai duduk lemas, kepala bersandar pada meja. Aku memasak mi. Satu untuknya dan satu untukku. Kami menikmati makan malam bersama selayaknya keluarga.

"Sekarang aku yakin kulitmu memang kekurangan sinar matahari," ujarku di sela-sela makan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

Sai melanjutkan menikmati mi. Wajahnya pucat, lebih pucat lagi. Matanya juga kuyu. Tubuhnya kurus.

"Aku heran kau masih bisa hidup selama ini sebelum datang ke keluargaku. Maksudku, kau bukan tipe orang yang memperhatikan kesehatan sendiri. Kau bisa jatuh pingsan saat melukis dan aku membayangkan bagaimana seandainya tak ada satu pun yang menolongmu."

Sai memandangku dengan sepasang matanya yang bulat. Dia lalu tertawa. Tawa itu … sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku mendengarnya.

"Aku memiliki asisten," katanya setelah selesai tertawa. "Dia selalu membantuku dalam hal apapun, tak terkecuali dalam hal makanan. Dia pandai memasak. Masakannya lezat."

"Perempuan?"

Sai menggeleng. "Laki-laki. Dua tahun lebih muda dariku."

"Sepertinya kalian dekat."

Dia mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada asistenmu setelah kau menikah dengan ibuku?"

"Aku memecatnya."

"Kau ternyata orang yang kejam."

Dia tertawa lagi. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum melihatnya tertawa.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kami menghabiskan makan malam bersama, aku mencuci piring-piring kotor dan Sai masih terdiam di meja makan, entah memikirkan apa. Lalu aku mengambil apel segar dari lemari pendingin. Saat hendak menawarkan apel tersebut, Sai yang semula menundukkan kepala tiba-tiba menengadah cepat, membuat hidung kami bersentuhan. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik. Aku maupun Sai sama-sama terkejut. Tapi, entah bagaimana, mata kami tak mau lepas.

Aku tahu aku gila, terlebih saat mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Dapat kulihat reaksinya saat itu. Sepasang matanya semakin besar, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Dan dalam hitungan detik, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mencium bibir ayah tiriku sendiri. Lembut. Kenyal. Basah.

Ah, ekstase!

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, Sai demam. Ibuku mengambil cuti untuk mengurusi Sai. Mereka pergi ke klinik dan belum pulang sampai saat ini. Padahal Ibu baru saja pulang pagi-pagi. Sakura duduk di meja makan, memainkan sup dengan wajah tak minat. Agaknya dia sedang kecewa. Ibu kami lebih menomor-satukan Sai.

"Habiskan supnya, Sakura."

"Aku tidak mau. Rasanya tidak enak."

"Jangan manja!"

Dia tersentak saat aku membentaknya. Dalam diam, Sakura menghabiskan sup itu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan naik ke kelas tiga, kau sudah bukan anak kecil." Aku menceramahinya. Sakura tak banyak bicara, barangkali menyadari posisinya dalam keluarga. Aku sebenarnya merasa iba, Sakura selalu menuruti apapun yang aku maupun ibuku perintahkan, tampaknya gadis itu tak memiliki keinginan lain, atau keinginan itu ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat. Menyadari sikap keterlaluanku, akhirnya aku mendekat ke arahnya lalu mengusap-ngusap puncak kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku sudah keterlaluan."

Sakura tersenyum. Dari senyumannya, aku tahu dia memaafkanku.

Dalam keheningan, aku memikirkan keadaan Sai. Lelaki itu semakin pucat pagi tadi, dia berjalan terhuyung, sampai harus dipapah Ibu ke dalam mobil. Katanya suhu badannya sangat tinggi. Aku meremas gelas berisi air dingin.

Seharusnya aku tidak memaksanya malam itu. Setelah berciuman dan merasa tak mendapat penolakan, aku menarik paksa tubuhnya ke dalam kamarku di lantai atas. Berkali-kali dia tersandung, aku sama sekali tak memedulikannya. Padahal dia sudah meronta, padahal aku tahu dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan terbaiknya, tapi aku terus memaksanya.

Kami bersanggama. Saat kutanya apakah ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dengan laki-laki, Sai tidak menjawab. Giginya bergemeretak. Aku semakin brutal, mengira bukan hanya aku laki-laki yang pernah memenuhinya. Dia menangis dan dengan tolol aku terus menggagahinya. Aku kehilangan kewarasan malam itu.

Sekarang, menyesal pun percuma.

Saat Ibu dan Sai pulang, aku refleks berdiri dari ruang makan. Aku melihat Sai berjalan secara normal, meski pucat di wajahnya belum hilang. Dia tengah memijat kepalanya sendiri. Ibuku sibuk menyiapkan air untuk Sai meminum obat. Sekilas, mata kami bersinggungan—mataku dan mata Sai. Aku tak menemukan kilau kebencian ataupun dendam di sana.

Yang kutemukan adalah ketulusan.

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, kami melakukannya lagi.

Sai tidak memberontak. Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak masalah dengan dosa besar yang kami lakukan. Dia menikmatinya—aku juga. Aku tahu, Sai sukses menuntunku menuju kegilaan. Selama ini yang kupikirkan hanya kebahagiaan ibuku, bagiku dia segalanya—dia merawatku sedari kecil seorang diri dan betapa bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyayanginya.

Ibu bekerja mati-matian untuk bisa menghidupi kami—menghidupiku dan Sakura. Tak selamanya dia mengandalkan warisan dari ayahku, lagipula jumlahnya tak seberapa. Barangkali yang tampak besar adalah perumahan elite ini. Dan dengan brengsek, aku justru menghancurkan kepercayaannya. Aku bersetubuh dengan suaminya—dengan ayah tiriku sendiri.

Benar kata pepatah, kasih anak sepanjang galah.

Sesaat, kadang aku merasa tolol. Seharusnya aku mampu menahan segala hasrat, seharusnya aku bisa menjaga kebahagiaan ibuku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi, duh, betapa anjing, Sai … lelaki itu, dia membuatku jatuh cinta—sejatuh-jatuhnya. Aku tak bisa melewati hari tanpa mengulum manis bibirnya. Sai, sepasang mata, hidung, bibir dan segala yang ada padanya membuatku candu. Aku selalu uring-uringan saat dia tak mau menciumku—atau tak membalas permainan lidahku.

Aku ingin memilikinya secara utuh. Tak hanya seminggu setelah kejadian itu, kami jadi sering melakukannya. Intensitas penyatuan semakin banyak. Kami melakukannya saat Ibu pergi bekerja dan saat Sakura sekolah—atau saat keduanya lelap dibuai mimpi. Sai selalu datang ke kamarku saat aku minta. Betapa dia pun sama bajingannya.

Aku kadang marah. Kenapa dia mau saja melakukan dosa sebesar itu denganku. Padahal, rasanya akan lebih baik kalau setelah kejadian pemerkosaan itu dia membenciku—atau dendam padaku. Sai justru dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam lubang yang kugali hingga kami sama-sama terjebak di sana tanpa mau mencari cara untuk keluar. Kami dengan tidak tahu diri terus bersanggama, tak peduli dengan gundukan tanah di atas sana yang sewaktu-waktu mampu mengubur kami berdua.

Aku kadang juga marah. Aku hanya ingin Sai telanjang denganku. Sungguh durhaka, aku diam-diam pernah membenci ibuku. Aku menganggap dia mengambil Sai dariku—memeras tubuh kurusnya untuk memenuhi hasrat seksualnya. Sai hanya boleh bersetubuh denganku. Aku tidak mau membaginya.

Tapi dengan mudah, Sai berkata, _untuk menutupi kebejatan kita, aku harus berhubungan intim dengannya._

Lucu sekali. Lalu kukatakan pula padanya.

 _Bagaimana rasanya membayangkanku bersetubuh dengan perempuan jalang di luar sana?_

Dia bisu. Tak mau menjawab. Sebab, aku tahu, kami sama-sama egois.

Semakin hari, perasaanku semakin menggebu. Aku lebih berani menciumnya saat Ibu tak melihat kami—saat dia sibuk di dapur atau apapun. Sai memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih dewasa. Kadang, karena keberanianku menciumnya itu, dia akan marah dan mengancam tidak mau datang ke kamarku saat malam. Aku selalu memprotes dan dia memenangkan semua perdebatan.

Sepertinya tak hanya aku, Sai juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tidak mungkin dia sudi bersetubuh dengan laki-laki yang tak disukainya. Kadang dia marah saat Hinata—temanku di tempat kerja sambilan—mengirim pesan singkat. Dia akan diam lama sekali sebelum aku menghapus kontak Hinata dan meminta perempuan itu untuk tidak lagi menghubungiku lewat media apapun selain di tempat kerja. Sai bahkan pernah memintaku berhenti bekerja. Dia sangat egois—sepertiku.

Semakin sering kami bersanggama, semakin dalam perasaanku padanya. Tiap-tiap esok, lebih dalam lagi, lebih dalam lagi. Hingga bayangan mengenai sosok Ibu tersamarkan dan perlahan hilang.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak sengaja menemukan album foto lama saat membersihkan kamar pagi-pagi sekali.

Aku menaruhnya di atas meja, tak memiliki minat untuk membuka-buka. Sai datang ke kamar pukul delapan setelah rumah kosong ditinggal Ibu dan Sakura. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang, menungguku selesai mandi. Saat aku kembali, aku menemukannya tengah membuka-buka album foto itu. Dengan kasar, aku menarik album tersebut dari tangannya dan melemparkan ke sembarang arah.

"Kau kasar sekali," komentarnya.

"Aku sedang tak mau menunggu lama."

Sai tersenyum. Lelaki itu melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Kami berciuman dengan tubuh menempel. Sai mengenakan kaos longgar dan celana pendek. Ciuman semakin dalam juga liar. Aku meremas rambutnya. Rambut Sai sudah agak panjang sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu. Sepertinya dia belum pernah mencukur setelah pernikahan itu.

Aku membaringkannya di ranjang sambil terus berciuman. Dia melenguh. Pipinya memerah sempurna. Aku melepas pagutan. Bibir Sai tampak merah dan berkilat akibat saliva dari ciuman liar kami. Aku beranjak dengan dua lutut sebagai penahan. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas Sai yang kacau dan berantakan. Kaos yang dia kenakan tersingkap ke atas, rambutnya berantakan, napasnya memburu. Keadaannya yang seperti itu semakin membakar nafsu.

Aku menciumi leher putihnya. Andai boleh, ingin sekali aku menandai leher putih itu dengan _kissmark_. Tapi tentu itu bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan mengingat Sai tak hanya melakukannya denganku. Lagipula aku tak ingin membuat Sai repot dengan alasan yang harus dibuat-buat mengenai tanda kemerahan di lehernya.

Sai menggigit bibir, menahan suara desahan. Bibirku berpindah ke dagu, salah satu tangan merayap ke bawah. Sai tak mampu menahan suaranya. Dia mendesah sejadi-jadinya.

Di menit ke sepuluh, aku berhasil memenuhinya. Lagi. Dan dua puluh menit kemudian, kami berada di puncak, merasakan apa itu kenikmatan dan tahu kapan harus kembali turun. Kehidupan manusia seperti orgasme. Semakin naik semakin nikmat. Dan ketika berhasil berdiri di puncak, tak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan selain kembali turun.

Sai terengah-engah, matanya terpejam. Aku berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kau luar biasa," katanya.

Aku tersenyum lalu memeluknya. Sai berbaring menyamping. Sepasang mata kami saling beradu. Tangannya merayap menuju pipiku, dia menyentuhnya, mengusap-ngusapnya. Dari tatapan matanya, aku tahu, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Sai tersenyum, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajah dan mencium bibirku sekilas. "Aku bertanya-tanya, usia kita terpaut delapan tahun, akan seperti apakah seandainya kita bertemu sejak pertama kali kau dilahirkan."

"Barangkali kita akan seperti kakak-adik."

"Kakak-adik yang melakukan hubungan intim."

"Ya."

Sai terdiam sejenak. "Sayang sekali, kita harus bertemu sebagai ayah dan anak."

"—yang melakukan hubungan intim," timpalku.

Dia tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum kecut. Kami menganggap hal itu semacam lelucon. Tapi, aku yakin, baik aku maupun Sai sama-sama berpikir lebih dalam mengenai hubungan ayah dan anak itu, berpikir lebih kompleks. Sai menyamankan diri di dadaku. Dia meringkuk seperti bayi yang ingin dilindungi. Aku mengusap-ngusap punggungnya lembut.

"Siapa laki-laki yang ada di foto itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Foto?"

Sai mengangguk masih dalam keadaan mendekapku. "Ya, seorang anak laki-laki yang berfoto denganmu di pekarangan rumah."

Aku baru ingat, Sai sempat membuka-buka album foto. "Dia Itachi, kakakku. Dia dan ayahku tewas dalam kecelakaan ketika aku tiga tahun. Aku tidak memiliki ingatan tentang mereka."

"Apa yang akan dia katakan tentang kita seandainya dia ada di hadapanmu?"

"Itachi mungkin tidak akan berkata apa-apa, dia langsung menghajarku."

Sai tertawa lagi. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Aku menghela napas. "Aku akan senang seandainya dia masih hidup. Dengan begitu, kau takkan menikah dengan ibuku. Barangkali awalnya aku akan ditentang habis-habisan, aku juga pasti dihajar olehnya. Tapi, pada akhirnya, aku bisa terus bersamamu."

Sai terdiam cukup lama sebelum memberi respon.

Lirihnya, "Kau benar. Dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini, kita tidak mungkin bisa terus bersama."

Aku memeluknya erat, lalu menciumi pundaknya. Kemudian, kami melakukannya lagi seolah tak ada hari esok.

 **.**

 **.**

Gundukan tanah itu benar-benar mengubur kami.

Seolah tak ada hari esok benar-benar terjadi. Tidak ada hari esok untuk kami. Ibu sudah mengetahui rahasia yang kami simpan selama ini. Dia mengundang kami di meja makan saat tengah malam, ketika Sakura sudah lelap bersama boneka _hello kitty_.

Dia membuka percakapan dengan kalimat mengejutkan. Katanya, _aku sudah tahu hubungan kalian._

Sai duduk bersisian denganku. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Aku tak mampu tidak merasa kaget. Ibu memandang Sai lama, yang dipandang memilih menundukkan wajah. Lalu Ibu memandangku. Tatapan yang diberikannya membawa luka di masa lalu tatkala aku tak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga peninggalan Ayah.

Dari tatapan itu, dia memaksaku untuk terbuka dan tidak mengkhawatirkan yang tak perlu. Tanganku mengepal di bawah meja. Firasatku benar, kejadian vas bunga yang pecah itu membawa kesalahan fatal. Aku dipaksa berkata jujur. Aku tidak bisa mengelak atau berbohong. Ibu sudah mengetahuinya. Dan dia ingin aku membuka rahasia—dengan segenap rasa takut dan khawatir yang katanya tak perlu dipikirkan itu.

Satu kata maaf yang lirih terucap. Ibu tampaknya tak mampu membendung rasa sedih dan kecewa. Dia menangis saat itu juga. Suara tangisannya memenuhi kepalaku, berdengung dan terus berdengung. Sai memeluk Ibu dan meminta maaf seperti apa yang kulakukan. Aku memandang mereka dengan perasaan entah.

Ibuku menangis. Ibu yang aku sayangi dengan sepenuh hati, menangis. Dia menangis karena ulahku. Aku merampas kebahagiaannya. Bayangan-bayangan ketika Ibu dan Sai menikah terlintas di kepala. Aku menyaksikan sendiri betapa bahagianya dia malam itu, betapa cantik dan anggunnya dia malam itu. Betapa aku ingin senyum kebahagiaan terus terlukis di wajah lelahnya.

Apa yang selama ini aku pikirkan?

Ibuku adalah wanita yang baik. Tak ada yang dilakukannya selain menangis. Dan semua kebaikannya menghujamku. Dia, wanita pekerja keras yang selalu meluangkan waktu untuk bermain denganku. Dia memberikan apapun yang kuminta. Dia selalu memaafkan kecerobohanku. Dan dia yang selalu memelukku saat aku menangis, kini sedang menangis dan dipeluk oleh orang lain.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Aku menunduk, memandangi kedua tanganku yang mengepal. Aku sudah gagal menjadi anak yang berbakti. Dengan tolol, aku justru menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang baru saja didapatnya dari Sai. Aku sangat menyayangi Ibu. Aku sangat mencintai Sai. Ibuku masih menangis. Suaranya redam di dada Sai. Aku ingin mati saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Monday, July 9, 2013

From : Shimura Sai

To : Uchiha Sasuke

Subject : Apa kabar?

Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Semoga kau baik-baik saja.

Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan setelah apa yang terjadi tahun lalu. Aku sudah menyakitimu dan juga ibumu. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tahu seharusnya aku menghubungimu lebih awal—dan meminta maaf. Maaf karena aku tak bisa menahan kepergianmu malam itu. Yang aku tahu kau membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dan merenungkan segalanya.

Tapi, Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau belum juga pulang sampai hari ini?

Sekarang hubunganku dengan Mikoto sudah kembali seperti semula. Kami menjalani hari seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Mikoto terlalu baik dan itu membuatku tersiksa. Kebaikannya menyiksaku.

Aku merindukanmu, demi Tuhan, rindu sekali. Cepatlah pulang dan bawa aku pergi bersamamu.

 **.**

 **.**

Saturday, August 29, 2015

From : Uchiha Sasuke

To : Shimura Sai

Subject : Re : Apa kabar?

Aku akan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

Mikoto adalah wanita paling baik, namun selalu bernasib buruk dalam pernikahan. Setelah ditinggal mati Fugaku, dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa suami keduanya pergi begitu saja setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka saat hujan badai.

Tak hanya itu, dia harus menelan pil pahit dalam pernikahan ketiganya dengan Sai—lelaki yang dua belas tahun lebih muda darinya. Sai berselingkuh denganku—dengan anaknya sendiri. Betapa kemalangan selalu menimpa Mikoto.

Tapi dia adalah wanita paling baik—Ibu paling bijaksana. Tanpa dendam, dia memintaku pulang. Suaranya terdengar lirih. Walau bagaimanapun aku tetap putranya; dan walau bagaimanapun dia tetap ibuku. Kukatakan padanya, aku takkan pulang sebelum aku menikah—atau setelah salah satu dari mereka meninggal dunia. Ibu menangis di telepon.

Katanya, _pulanglah dan hidupkan kembali Sai yang lama mati. Dia hidup tapi tak hidup._

Saat itu, aku tahu, Ibu lebih mencintai Sai daripada aku. Ketika aku berpikir ingin membuat dia kembali meraih kebahagiaannya, dia justru ingin membahagiakan orang lain—yang itu berarti menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ibu ingin Sai bahagia, bukan aku yang jelas-jelas putranya sendiri.

Ibu terlalu baik. Kebaikannya menghujamku, membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. Setelah dikhianati oleh suami dan anaknya sendiri, dia masih bisa tersenyum—dan senyuman itu menyiksa kami. Kebaikannya membuat kami tersiksa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **Saya nggak bilang ini sad ending atau happy ending—tergantung bagaimana pembaca menafsirkannya. Fic ini lebih ke keadaan psikologi, saya menempatkan diri sebagai Sasuke yang menyayangi ibunya dan mencintai suami ibunya, rasanya akan jomplang kalau Sasuke seratus persen lebih memilih Sai—walau keadaan ini pernah terjadi di lingkungan saya sendiri sih /orz**

 **Anyway, happy fujoshi independence day yang ketujuh!**

 **10:55pm – 8/30/15**


End file.
